Rose de Beaute
Rose de Beauté, my version of the daughter of Beauty and the Beast. She's a Rebel Princess who was previously a steadfast Royal before the Legacy Day incident. Character Theme Songs Rose's Playlist Personality Rose is the embodiment of optimism and hope; she has a sunny disposition, easily gives second chances, and is always ready with a kind word of encouragement for anyone who needs it. She's bubbly, energetic, and caring to a fault, wanting everyone to get a happy ending simply because as people (or creatures) they deserve that chance. That being said, she is also determined, and often stubborn, and will fight like mad to get those happy endings. She's an activist, a foil for Rosabella Beauty, but where Rosabella fights for creature and social rights, Rose fights the Destiny system itself for the right to choose your own destiny. Rose uses her privilege as a well-mannered Princess with a guaranteed happy ending to literally force those in charge to pay attention to the Rebels' cause. She has great empathy, which helps her appeal to the masses as well as care for her friends and family on an individual basis. She is accepting of everyone, believing that all fairytale creatures and characters deserve the basic respect that she would like to receive, including acceptance of things they can't change like sexuality and gender identity. In general, Rose is bright and optimistic, but also determined to the point of stubbornness when it comes to her core values and causes. Appearance Rose is an average height girl, with a moderately pale complexion, black hair, violet eyes, and a pear shaped frame. She has side-swept bangs that frame her face, and her hair is kept long with loose waves. Her outfits are a mix of modern and historical French fashion, often incorporating Rococo in her style. She is almost never seen without some variation of her signature beret. Her shoes are usually strappy sandals with rose decorations. Her main motif is roses. Fairy tale – Beauty and the Beast How the Story Goes Rose's story is the Villeneuve version of Beauty and the Beast, best described here: Wikipedia page on Beauty and the Beast Rose's Version Rose is only the most recent in a long line of Beauties, both male and female. Her parents, the previous Beauty and Beast, have become merchants in the time after the end of their story, and sell various high-dollar items. Rose has 2 cousins, destined to play the parts of the vain sisters, who have already graduated. It is widely believed that Rose's mother was the Beauty and her father was the Beast; in actuality (and only Rose and her parents know this), Rose's mother was a vain and conceited Beast while Rose's father was a sweet, dorky and nerdy Beauty. Interests Horticulture Rose loves all plants, not just roses, and enjoys growing and caring for them. She has a small balcony garden growing outside her dorm room full of different plants, most of which are in her spiral garden setup. Relationships Family Rose has a good relationship with her parents, though it can be a bit distant while they are traveling abroad. She hasn't seen her 2 cousins in years, as they moved to the area around Ever After High much sooner than Rose did. Andre has become an honorary member of the family due to his close relationship with Rose. Rouge de Beauté: Rose and her mother are very close, Rose confides in her mother and in return Rouge supports her and gives her space when needed. Rose's uncanny optimism and empathy come from her mother. Achille de Beauté: Achille is a merchant, so while he dearly loves his daughter he's often away for stretches at a time so their bond has not had the change to really deepen like the one between mother and daughter. Friends Andre Fairchild was Rose's very first Best Friend Forever After. They grew up together, running and playing all throughout the large house Rose lived in. It was only just recently that Rose realized her feelings for Andre ran much deeper than that of a friend. Arion Neptune : Arion and Rose are the definition of opposites, so it's very surprising to most people that they're the best of friends. However, the two have an unbreakable bond and the kind of mutually supportive friendship one could only dream of. Rose helps Arion break out of his shell and learn how to function socially, while Arion challenges Rose's worldview and helps her broaden her horizons and learn what life is like outside of her perspective. She lifts him up, and he brings her down to Earth; together they mesh in a way that not many people can honestly say they relate to. Miriam Stallbam: Rose has never actually seen her roommate and wouldn't be certain the girl existed if it weren't for the occasional changes to Miri's side of the room and a faded portrait of Miriam, a boy Rose thinks is her brother Flinn, and an unknown boy, sitting on the bedside table. Arion thinks they're Cryptids. A few months after cementing her friendship with Arion, and around the time of Thronecoming, Rose meets (read: runs into) an Italian girl named Opaline Glass. They went out for coffee that day, and slowly started hanging around each other more and more. While she wouldn't consider the girl a Best Friend Forever After just yet, Rose is fond of her and greatly enjoys her company. (Ooc: debateably still Canon, tba.) In similar fashion, she overheard a girl she passed in the hallway speaking French; the girl turned out to be Fay Fairer, a fellow French fairyteen. They bonded over drinks at the local coffee shop and have been good friends ever since. Once Fay met her destined prince, Airmé Arc-en-ciel, that bond of friendship hexpanded to include him as well. Pet Owns a white rat named Kumiko (rare beauty in Japanese). Her parents brought him to her from one of their merchanting trips to Japan. Also has a hummingbird named Amarante. Romance Andre came into Rose's life at the tender age of 5, when in a rare turn of events the previous Imp Prince and his faerie bride passed and Andre was left an orphan. Andre was given to the de Beauté's to care for, as they had a track record of caring for wandering souls. From that day on Rose and Andre became thick as thieves, sharing everything and basically becoming joined at the hip. They saw each other as permanent playmates rather than true siblings, and as they grew up they stayed best friends through thick and thin, right up until they both got their invitations to attend Ever After High. They were surprised that Andre received one, actually; they didn't realize that even with the loss of his parents, Andre still had a destiny he was set to fulfill. There had been some tension before that as Rose was worried she'd have to go to EAH and leave Andre behind in France. Luckily that was not the case, and the two made their way to EAH as transfers for their Legacy Year. At that point, everything about their relationship changed: they spent less time together since they no longer shared a house or a room, and found themselves drifting. In addition, they found their feelings for each other changing, becoming more like romantic attraction than platonic affection. This strained their relationship quite a bit, until finally the night before Thronecoming it all came to a head and they finally released their pent up frustrations in an argument, including revealing their feelings for each other. This cleared the air as they realized they'd been mutually pining since they got there, and finally shared a True Love's Kiss before going to Thronecoming the next night. (Not exactly together, per se, as Rose was a bit busy at first dragging Arion in by the scruff of his neck, but most of the night was spent together while Arion found himself conversing with a glass prince he'd only exchanged basic conversation with previously.) They started officially dating as boyfriend and girlfriend shortly after that. Their relationship is mutually supportive, and Andre loves and accepts the fact that he may not get more than cuddles and light kisses from his love for the foreseeable future, just as Rose loves and accepts the fact that Andre can be attracted to anyone of any gender. They encourage each other to be the best they can possibly be. Enemies Rose doesn't really have any "enemies" per se. Others may not agree with her beliefs or be particularly fond of her, but Rose herself can't bring herself to hate anyone unless they really and truly deserve it, something that has yet to happen in her short years of life. Outfits Trivia This character was created while Rosabella Beauty was still just a background character who looked like she could be the daughter of Beauty and the Beast. Rose's official orientation is heteroromantic asexual. Rose's personality type is ENFJ-T, or the "Protagonist." (A fitting title, it should be noted, based on her main character status. :D) She was a Royal up until Legacy Day Practice. Her Diary goes into what happened and how it changed her mind. Immediately after Legacy Day she threw herself into Rebel efforts to change the system and became a full-fledged activist shortly thereafter She revealed her Rebel Status when she publicly announced on True Heart's Day that she was dating Andre (much like Ashlynn did). Her Angeline Patchwork-given name is "Muffin Top" (presumably in reference to her poof skirt??) Andre's nickname for her is "Rosie." It's a nickname exclusively for his use. There's a strong feeling amongst her closest friends that Rose is faking most of her "French" linguistic errors, but no one's been able to prove it. Andre knows full well that she learned English right alongside French so it should be a native fluency to her by now, but also... Sometimes remembering words in either language is hard so he's still not sure. (Ooc: oh she's absolutely faking it most of the time just to mess with people, Andre's pranking nature rubbed off on her) Rose's birthday is on September 2nd. She's a Virgo Quotes Timeline TBA (literally I don't remember dates for any of these characters as far as when I created them or first drew them or whatever so you'll have to excuse me while I go searching for dates) Gallery rosebook1.png|Rose's Book Page EAH pony versions.png|Pony versions of EAH character Way Too Wonderland Rose.png School Spirit Rose.png Enchanted Picnic Rose.png Dragon Games Rose.png Arion and Rose.png|Rose and Arion Rose de Beaute.jpg|Rose de Beaute Rose Headshot.png|Rose Headshot Thronecoming-The Story of Rose and Arion.png|Some interaction between Rose and Arion Rose Andre Arion Comm.jpg Rose de Beaute.png Smol!Arion and Rose.png|Smol!Rose is Smol. BLUH BLUH.jpg|Fanart of Rose Rosedebeaute.png|More fanart of Rose Fairmé Day 9-With Friends.jpg|Fairme with Friends drawn by Jade-the-Tiger; Includes Rose and Andre Smol!Arion and Rose v2.png|Digital version of the sketch Rose Wave 2.png|Sketch version of Rose's Wave 2 Outfit! Credit to Hiddenfolk for help with designing Rose's Valentine 3.png Rose's Valentine 2.png Rose's Valentine 1.png|one of three dorky valentines 1____rai_knightshade_by_cloudylicious-daoyjuk.png|ART IS NOT MINE! This was kindly drawn for me by CloudyLicious on Deviantart! I'll add a link to their page when I can get to it. The Hockey Team.png Rocketbook-2017-01-30 The Cover of Venetia's Diary.png Rocketbook-2016-12-29 The Skanks.png Walkin' Through the Woods Trio.png|Rose with her two friends Fay and Opaline walking through the woods in their Woods outfits! Rose's Legacy Day Outfit Version 2 point 0.png|Rose's new Legacy Day Outfit Rose's Legacy Day Outfit.png|Rose's Old Legacy Day Outfit Rose Signature PosesDigital.png|A Base Drawing of Rose's Signature Pose! This is what I'm going to use to draw out Rose's different Outfits onto her. rosebasic.png|Rose's new Signature Look Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Beauty and the Beast